Four Leaf Clover
by limitedvocab
Summary: Tryan. Four leaf clover means more than good luck and its petals represent something.


**Four Leaf Clover**

_Faith…_

Ryan Evans flicked his eyes skyward, eyes studying the fine veins of white that lined the cerulean sky. The day was no doubt beautiful, with laughter ringing sweetly in the air. Around him, people wore a smile on their lips as their eyes glowed with joy.

Dipping his head, the young man heaved a heavy sigh.

The joy of others only amplified the sense of emptiness within him, segregating him from the rest. Drumming his fingers on the table, he felt the need to fill this emptiness within him.

The need to find the lost piece to the jigsaw, the piece that would fill his empty heart with warmth and joy others bathed in was overwhelming. That missing piece could be anything. It could be success. It could be love. It could be a person.

Whatever it was, the young man vowed to seek that missing part of his heart in this vast ocean of time. Even if it would take him an eternity to search for it, he would still embark on this long, tiring journey.

Just to find that missing piece and be complete.

* * *

_Love…_

The cool morning breeze brushed Troy Bolton lightly on his cheeks, gently waking the man from his slumber. Eyes fluttered open to greet a pair of rich chocolate eyes. Forcing a smile on his face, he studied the beauty before him; her lovely midnight blue tresses and delicate features.

She pressed her lips lightly on his, tasting him. The brunet closed his eyes. Not to savour the kiss, but to prevent his stomach from dominating the moment.

It felt terribly wrong.

The kiss was pleasant, but nothing beyond it. There was no love. No passion. No joy.

Gabriella smiled at him, burrowing her head in his shoulder; her hair spilling over his broad, bare chest. He inhaled her – a sweet but sickly combination of vanilla, cloves and honey.

He was not happy. He felt tortured.

"Something wrong?" his girlfriend asked, worried.

Yes. Something was wrong.

"Nothing," he whispered, choking back on the empty feeling that clogged his throat.

Something was missing…something in him was missing.

* * *

_Luck…_

Five years had past after the blond had left East High. Living a solitary life away from his family, Ryan kept himself busy with his studies and work while he searched for the missing piece in him. Inhaling deeply, he watched the lift door slid open and a tall man strode in.

"Bolton?" Ryan exclaimed, pleasantly surprised by their encounter.

"Ryan!" Troy beamed and embraced the smaller man. "I haven't heard from you since…"

"Since never right?" Ryan chuckled, folding his arms.

The brunet coughed to hide his embarrassment but nodded in agreement. Blue-grey eyes scrutinized the man before him. Time had sculpted the pretty boy into a gorgeous man with wise blue eyes.

"You're the new tenant?" Ryan questioned, noting the luggage.

"Yes. You lived here?"

"For the past three years," Ryan answered with a quick smile. "It's a nice place."

"I hope so," Troy replied as he run his fingers through his hair; cheeks red.

"So neighbour, do you want me to come over later to help you unpack and settle in?" Ryan offered.

Blue-grey eyes widened. "Really? I don't want to trouble you." Troy asked.

"No. No trouble at all…I'm free," Ryan lied.

* * *

_Hope…_

Ryan Evans studied the sleeping man next to him, prodding his head with the remote control. The blond sniggered and prodded the man harder. The brunet snorted and thwacked the remote control away.

"Hey!" Ryan growled, glaring at the brunet. "Wake up! Get back to your place!"

But Troy paid no heed to his words and snored happily to dreamland. Frustrated, the blond took the pillow and smacked it hardly on Troy's face. No reaction other than the loud grunts.

With a sigh, the blond dipped his head and studied Troy's dark bangs. Gingerly he swept them away from his handsome face, revealing long lashes against tanned skin. A soft sigh escaped Ryan's lips as his eyes traced the strong cheek bones and prominent nose.

This was what he had been searching for all those years…The sense of being belonged and loved…to find that special someone who could make him feel that way.

How ironic that the person was Troy Bolton…the person he hated the most back in East High.

Ryan observed Troy's lips momentarily, hesitating. Should he? The brunet was asleep…he would not notice a thing…

Leaning forward, Ryan pressed his lips lightly on Troy's; inhaling the brunet's dark, musky scent, feeling the jolt of electricity running through his body. The contact of their lips was brief as the blond conveyed his hidden affection.

It was definitely Bolton.

"Goodnight Troy," Ryan whispered and moved away from the couch.

When the lights were switched off, Troy's eyes fluttered open. The brunet ginned at the dark.

Evans was definitely the one.

"Goodnight Ryan."

* * *

_1437…I love you forever_

Gripping tightly to his red umbrella, Ryan stared bewilderedly at the soaked brunet. The rain had washed off most of the grime and mud that stained Troy's clothes. Troy brushed his wet bangs aside and inhaled sharply.

"For you." Troy raised his dirty hand and revealed a tiny four leaf clover resting on his palm.

Ryan raised his brows and observed the clover. "You spent the past five days searching for this?"

The brunet nodded and grinned. "Four days actually."

"For me?" Ryan asked, sheltering the brunet from the rain.

"Yes."

"A good luck charm?" the blond questioned with a smile.

The brunet shook his head and lifted the four leaf clover to Ryan's face.

"It's more than a good luck charm…you should know," Troy stated with a smile.

Ryan's eyes widened and leapt forward, hugging the brunet and dropping his umbrella. The cold rain pelted down their skin as the leaned forward, mashing their lips together. Cupping Ryan's face, Troy deepened their kiss; tasting Ryan's warm, silky interior as he inhaled the scent of summer and rain.

Water streamed down their cheeks, tasting like sweet promises in their mouth. The rain did nothing to cool off their passion. It only fueled their love as it washed off their worries and fears.

Troy parted their kiss and gazed deeply into Ryan's cornflower blue eyes.

"Be mine."

* * *

**Author:** Faith, love, luck and hope are what the petals of the four leaf clover stood for. When a person gives you a four leaf clover it could only mean two things. Good luck or be mine. The latter is rarely used because few knew about it. Smile. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
